Sweet Misery
by Mistress Lust and Blood
Summary: This is what happens when someone introduces the concept of hate sex to me. Red and Tak find some common ground in the most unusual way. A small add on to Prisoners of Lust.
1. A Jealous Leader

Chapter One- A Jealous Leader

There was a knock on the door. It rang in Tak's head like a hammer crushing rocks. She groaned wearily and sat up in bed. She looked over at the sleeping Tallest next to her. He was resting easy, like a little angel. Tak smiled a little, but cringed when the door was pounded on again. Tak begrudgingly threw the covers off herself and got up, slipping on a beautiful, elegant robe. She walked to the door slowly and placed her hand on the scanner to signify she wanted to open the door.

Waiting at the door was one of the officials, dressed in a clean cut uniform and standing at attention. Tak held her robe closed groggily and just looked at him. He was shorter than her, but it was to be expected since her extended company with Purple caused her to grow a few inches.

"My apologies, Lady Tak," he said in a deep commanding voice, "But the Tallest Red wishes to know if the Tallest Purple will be joining him on the bridge soon."

Tak rolled her eyes subtly and huffed. "You can tell the Tallest Red that the Tallest Purple will join him when he is good and ready," she stated roughly.

"Yes, Lady Tak," he said, raising his forearm and bowing his head to her. And with that, he turned and left.

Tak closed the door irritably and turned back around to find Purple getting up and putting on his robes.

"Red is right, I've overslept," he said, putting his arms through the sleeves.

"We both did. We were having so much fun last night we lost all track of time," she said, getting up on the bed. She put her arms around his neck from behind and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He smiled and turned around without breaking her hold and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I don't deserve you," he said, kissing her on the lips.

"That's for sure," she said playfully, "Now… to the shower!"

"Away," Purple announced in jest, lifting her up off the bed so she straddled his waist. "Let's just be sure not to take too long," he said, walking into the bathroom.

"Might be hard," Tak said as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

Red tapped his finger on the arm of his throne impatiently. Ever since Tak had come back, he became noticeably more irritable and short-tempered. There were many whispers among the crew as to why he was so up-in-arms about everything, and they all had to do with his notorious jealousy.

Red continued tapping until finally Purple entered the bridge. He glared at his fellow Tallest and was disgusted by the annoyingly cheerful smile on his face.

"A little late this morning, aren't we?"

Purple sighed and threw his arms behind his head as he sat down. "Sorry. I was up all night… performing my duties," he said with a giggle at the end.

"Your duties towards whom? That little strattler of yours," Red retorted angrily.

Purple glared over at Red, but knew to keep his cool. "Jealous much?"

"Jealous?! I am not jealous! I just think she is nothing but a filthy distraction! You've been shirking your responsibilities as a Tallest and I won't put up with it anymore," he said irately.

Purple sat upright and sneered at his fellow Tallest. "You are blowing it all out of proportion. I'll say it again… you're just jealous," Purple said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away astutely.

Red huffed. "Face it Purple, you're p-whipped."

Purple looked at Red indignantly. "No I'm not!"

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Red said tauntingly.

"You don't know what you are talking about," Purple said, pouting to himself.

"She's nothing but dead weight around here. What does she do that is of any use, besides pound your sorry ass into the bed sheets," Red asked.

Purple was about to say something, when suddenly Tak entered the bridge, dressed in a formal robe with a dazzling headpiece on her brow. The crew instantly stood up and saluted her. She glanced over at Red, as if she knew about the conversation they were having, and started approaching one of the officials. He bowed his head to her and grabbed something off his work station.

"Lady Tak, here are the reports on the Denorpthian Peace Treaty you asked for," he said, handing her a computerized information disk.

"Thank you," she said, nodding to him as permission for him to return to his duties.

She turned on the disk, and the holographic image of the Denorpthian leader appeared.

"We wish to extend our most sincere gratitude towards Lady Tak for making the much needed Irken/Denorpthian Peace Treaty a reality. In a show of appreciation, we have sent you a shipment of our finest cloth and jewels, both rare treasures on our planet. Please extend our gratitude to the Tallest."

The hologram disappeared and Tak turned off the disk.

"Well done, Lady Tak," one of the crew members said after hearing of the treaty.

"We invade them in a week," she said blandly, tossing the information disk aside and turning to leave.

Both Purple and Red watched her, their jaws nearly hitting the floor. Once she was gone, Purple looked at Red with a smug, matter-of-fact expression.

"That answer your question," he asked.

Red only grumbled to himself. With a newfound anger, he got up from his seat and stormed off.

"I'll be in the royal spa, no calls," he said, exiting the bridge.

Purple just smiled and leaned back in his throne. "That's my woman, right there."

* * *

_This story is for my own enjoyment and anyone else that has followed my recent work. Yes, there will be smut, so don't worry. _


	2. Passionate Hatred

Chapter Two- Passionate Hatred

Red removed his robe carefully and dipped his toe into the hot tub. The bubbling water-like substance felt good on his tired skin. He sighed in sweet bliss and threw his robe aside. He slid into the tub slowly, enjoying every moment of peace. And once he was completely in, he closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic bubbling of the tub.

His thoughts wondered back and forth between his duties and Purple's newfound love, both of which gave him a headache. So he decided it was best to not think about either and enjoy the alone time. He breathed in and out leisurely, a small smile on his face.

But the peace was broken when he heard someone enter the room. He growled softly and turned around to tell whomever it was to leave, but he stopped when he saw who the intruder was.

Tak stood there, looking back at Red with the same expression of surprise and displeasure. When she first entered, she saw him before he saw her and considered leaving and coming back at a different time. But it was too late. He'd seen her, and she refused to give him the satisfaction of warding her off. So she looked away from him haughtily and walked towards the other hot tub, only a few feet away from Red's.

Red watched her heatedly, hoping his glares would make her leave. But it was apparent that she was there to stay. He thought about making some remark on how the spa was reserved for royalty only, but he remembered that by Irken standards, she was now officially royalty and had as much access to the spas as he did. So, defeated, he sunk lower into the tub and blew angry bubbles through his mouth, not taking his eyes off of her.

Tak turned her back towards Red so he couldn't see anything and spread her robe out. She lowered herself into the tub, letting the robe catch on the side, until she was completely in. But having the Tallest Red out of her line of sight bothered her, and she moved into a different position in the tub till she could see him out of the corner of her eye. She laid her head back and rested, staying silent and keeping to herself.

Red narrowed his eyes in her direction. Her mere presence put him on the edge, and he watched her callously.

Tak let her eyes wonder over to him and she caught his glare. The two locked eyes for a moment, until Tak shot him a sarcastic smile, as if to mock him and his jealousy.

And that was enough for Red. "You know… it would have been nice if you had told us of your dealings with the Denorpthians," Red finally broke the silence.

"There was an opening and I went for it," she said, lifting her foot out of the Irken water and wiggling her toes.

"Did you even consider how your plans might interfere with Operation Impending Doom 2?"

"Don't talk to me about Impending Doom," Tak said arrogantly, not even bothering to look at him, "I reviewed Impending Doom's strategy and noticed there were several errors in planning."

"Like what," Red asked indignantly.

"You want details, you can go ask General Blark on your own time," she said, gingerly looking at her claws.

Red huffed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "I am one of the Almighty Tallest. You have to do as I say. I outrank you," Red stated.

"And if I don't, you can charge me for treason, send me to prison, yada yada yada," Tak said mockingly, opening and closing her hand like a chattering mouth to ridicule Red and his delusions of grandeur.

Red began to boil over with anger, his cheeks turning a bright purple.

Tak folded her arms on the side of the tub and rested her chin on them, looking directly at Red. "Newsflash, Redsy… you need Purple's consent to charge a fellow member of royalty for a crime," she said, smiling at him wickedly.

Red gritted his teeth and stood up in the hot tub. "Listen you little strattler! I am getting sick and tired of you distracting Purple from his work and screwing up the political order around here! I'm warning you! If you continue making my life a living hell, I'll… I'll…," Red stuttered in his anger.

"You'll what," Tak threatened back, acid dripping from each word. To stand off against him, she stood up as well, revealing the top half of her torso to him. She did not try to cover herself up. She wanted to prove that she did not fear him, in any aspect.

Red looked at her for a moment, but cast his eyes away. It was no longer the mating year, so he wasn't slave to his worm anymore. His normal personality had taken over, but that didn't mean he wasn't physically attracted to her. If it _had_ been the mating year, he probably would have jumped her the second the robe came off. But now, he was trying to show some sense of decency.

Tak snuffed his gesture of modesty. She knew the real thoughts going on in his mind. But that wasn't the issue at hand. "You think that just because you are taller than everyone else that makes you smarter. You have such a big ego that you can't even swallow the fact that you might be wrong for once in your pitiful existence," she snarled in his direction.

In the heat of the moment, Red forgot about being modest and looked straight at her to emphasis his point. "And you think that just because you are Purple's new favorite whore, you can go around making huge political decisions at you own whim," he growled back at her.

"You are just jealous that you can't rape Purple whenever you feel like it anymore, because now he has me to protect him from a scrawny-dick coward like you," she retorted.

Red was so infuriated, he was shaking. "You think you can take me, bitch," he said, putting a foot outside the tub in a threatening display.

Tak shot him an irate glare. "I know I can, slut," she said, mirroring his movement.

Apparently, that was the last straw, because Red thoughtlessly jumped out of his hot tub and ran towards hers, yelling in aggression.

Tak was taken off guard by his bold move and only had time to hold up her arms in defense.

But it did her little good, for Red grabbed her roughly by the antenna and tried to pull her out of the tub. But Tak pulled backwards with just as much strength, making the pain even worse. So she grabbed his wrists and sunk her sharp claw-like fingers into them.

Red yelled loudly in pain and let go very suddenly, causing Tak to fall back into the Irken water. After a few seconds underwater, her head broke the surface, but was quickly force back down by a firm hand on top of her head. Red had jumped in and was now trying to drown her.

Tak realized what was happening and took a swift swipe with her sharp fingers at Red's torso. Three neatly made lines of blood appeared on his abdomen and clouded the water. Almost instantly, Red let go and fell back against the side of the tub, yelling in agony.

Like a sea monster, Tak rose out of the water furiously and wrapped her hands around his neck, squeezing tightly.

Red grabbed her wrists, trying to free his neck, but her grip was too strong. So he reached out and snatched her neck in his claws as well, squeezing just as hard. Both began coughing and gagging wildly, but neither relinquished their hold on the other. It was a stalemate of death.

Tak and Red looked at each other, both seeming extremely worried if the other was going to let go. They exchanged a glance of agreement and, in a mutual sense, released each other at the same time.

Tak fell into Red, exhausted and coughing, while Red leaned his head forward and rested it on her shoulder, drained by the strangling. They stayed like that for a moment, just catching their breath, until Tak pulled back and looked down at Red with a strange gaze. Consequently, she was sitting on Red's lap, straddling his waist, a very suggestive position to say the least.

Red looked up at her with a similar expression. He knew he hated her, but for some reason, their struggle for power excited him in more than one way. His worm began to wriggle around inside his pouch. He stared up at her, still breathing deeply. Her eyes were half opened but her teeth were gritted. He couldn't tell if she was getting excited or if she was still pissed off.

Tak looked down at his neck. He was marked with purplish gashes where her fingers had been. She touched them lightly, as if to study the damage she had done. Caressing his neck and chin, she stared him right in the eyes.

"I hate you," she said.

"I hate you, too," he replied, looking back at her.

"Now let's do it," she gasped.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

Tak leaned down and began biting his neck. Red wrapped his arms around her roughly and held her closer, sucking and nipping her silky shoulder.

Both moaned loudly together, letting their hands explore each other heatedly. Tak put her arms around his neck and scratched his back. Red threw his head back and groaned in a blend of pain and absolute bliss. Tak sat up on him and looked down between his legs. It was hard to see through the water, but his worm was beginning to make its way out.

While Tak was sitting up right, Red took the opportunity to look at her Irken breasts. He lunged forward and bit one, causing Tak to wail unexpectedly. In retaliation, she dived towards him, grabbing one of his antennas in her teeth, pulling at it while he continued biting and sucking her nipple.

"I hate… authoritarian… women," Red said, taking big breaths.

"And I hate chauvinistic men," Tak replied, her words muffled by the antenna in her teeth.

Red grabbed her underneath her thighs and lifted her up. Without a second thought, he forced his worm upward, straight into her womanhood, earning an elated scream for his actions.

"Oh god, yes," Tak screamed, throwing her arms around his neck, scratching and biting his back, shoulders, and neck.

Red dug his claws into her thighs enthusiastically. Small clouds of purple blood erupted and dissipated in the Irken water for a moment. All the while Tak gritted her teeth from the pain, refusing to lose this new battle they were engaged in.

Red was having a hard time not screaming at the top of his lungs, both from pain and bliss. Tak's biting and scratching were showing blood, and small rivulets of the purple liquid ran down his back and chest, disappearing in the water. But the pain drove him forward, guiding Tak up and down on his worm forcefully.

Tak pressed against him and locked her lips on his. While she was close, Red used the opportunity to be on top and he quickly flipped her around so she was up against the side.

Tak hated the feeling of her back hitting the wall of the tub over and over with each thrust, so she raised herself up and sat on the edge, Red following her movements. She scooted back until she was completely out of the tub, but Red jumped her and pinned her beneath him on the floor.

He looked down at her, a beastly feeling coming over him. The hate he felt for her only made his actions more taboo and pleasurable. He regained his position and forced his worm inside her again.

She wrapped her arms around him, one hand holding the back of his head, the other digging into his back.

He returned the advance by locking his arms around her torso, still thrusting steadily. Tak's expression of gritted teeth and clenched eyes made it hard to realize she was enjoying the hell out of their experience. Red had his eyes shut tight and his mouth agape for heavy breathing.

The watery substance of the tub dripped off their bodies and made clear purple puddles on the floor, the rivulets of blood mixing with it. With every movement, the puddles splashed, combining with the small squishing noise of Red's worm going in and out.

The two added to the symphony of sexual music with groans and screams. But as both neared the edge, the music began to crescendo. Red clenched her body closer to his, picking up his pace. Tak arched her back, and bit down into his shoulder. Red felt as though he could take it no longer and finally released himself with a loud scream. And with a few more thrusts, Tak reached her peak as well.

Red nearly collapsed right on top of her, but supported himself just enough to rest his forehead on hers. They stared at each other, breathing deeply and not saying a word. Tak suddenly smiled up at him as if she were thinking of something funny. Red laughed breathlessly and placed a single kiss on her lips, which she accepted happily.

With what little strength he had left, he rolled off of her. His body splashed the puddles as he laid back and stared up at the ceiling. Tak also looked up and thought over what had just happened. It was almost funny to say the least. They started this whole ordeal hating each others' guts but ended it with sex.

"So what exactly should we call that," Tak asked.

"Hate sex," Red responded with a smile and a shrug.

"Sounds good to me," Tak said, laughing a little.

Red rolled over onto his side and supported his head with one hand. "You know this will change nothing," he said, still smiling at her.

"Oh no," she disagreed, "Things will change."

Red raised both eyebrows at her optimism. Maybe she was right. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_Hate sex is the best kind, I've decided. A short sex scene compared to my others, but just as sweet in my opinion. _


	3. Patched Up

Chapter Three- Patched Up

It was fairly late in the afternoon. Purple stood on the bridge, loosely carrying out the day's demands. He could carry a day's work by himself easily, but running a planet was a two person job. So he began to wonder where Red had run off to and why he was taking so long.

Suddenly, Red floated in, a smile on his face. He glided up next to Purple, his hands placed casually behind his back.

Purple raised an eyebrow. "Feel better," he asked.

"Indubitably," Red said on a content sigh.

Purple gave him one more questioning glance. "Okay… good. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about the Denorpthian Peace Treaty," Purple said, returning to business, "Now, I know you hate Tak, but this peace treaty will really help…"

"_Hate_ Tak? How could you say that," Red responded, "I don't hate Tak. We just disagree on a few things."

Purple squinted suspiciously. It was obvious something was up.

"Did you two patch things up?"

"Yes. We had a little chat," Red said, "She's actually quite nice once you get to know her."

Purple smiled in delighted surprise. "Well that's great, Red. I'm glad you too found some common ground," he stated happily.

"Yeah… common ground," Red said.

The door to the bridge opened and Tak entered, dressed in her purple invader outfit. Every now and then, she liked wearing it. She walked up to Purple, watching Red as she walked by. Red nodded to her respectfully.

After their sack session, they _did_ in fact have a long conversation. While she dressed his wounds with the first aid kit off the wall, they talked about life, love, and liberty. But most importantly, they came to an agreement to not tell Purple of their adultery. Both felt pretty bad for cheating, even though it seemed to solve their rivalry.

"Hello my Tallest," Tak said, mostly towards Purple.

"Hello Lady Tak," Purple responded with a smile, "I heard you and Red had a nice conversation and patched things up."

"Conversation? Uh, yes. We worked everything out," Tak said glancing at Red with a not-too-pleased expression. "So are you ready for dinner tonight," she said, returning her attention to Purple.

"Oh yes, I look forward to it," Purple said.

Red smiled. "I hope both of you have fun," he said, to show his good sport.

"Would you like to join us," Purple asked, being in his extra good mood.

Red gave him a startled look. "Oh, me? No, really, I couldn't…"

Tak raised an eyebrow. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea," she stated.

Purple was delighted at Tak's agreement. "Then that settles it, you will join us! I must go get ready," he said rushing off to his room.

"Take your time," Tak called after him.

Red waited till Purple was out of sight. "What was that all about," he asked Tak.

"You and I are going to sit down with him and explain a few things," she said sincerely.

"You don't mean…," he began.

"Yes, I do mean," Tak retorted.

"Tak, do you realize what that will do to him," Red asked.

"Yes, but I'm tired of keeping secrets from him. So tonight, everything gets laid out on the table, and we will see what happens," she stated.

Red couldn't resist. "Laid out on the table? Sounds kinky," he said with a mischievous smile.

Tak glared at him, annoyed by his misplaced humor. "Knock it off," she snapped, "I'm serious."

"I know you are," he sighed. He glanced in the direction Purple had left, frowning sadly. He had to agree that the weight of the secret was already crushing him, even though it happened only a couple hours ago. He exhaled loudly and returned his gaze to Tak.

"Fine," he said, "But in the mean time, I'd like to talk to you about that Denorpthian Treaty," he finished, smiling snidely.

"You want the long or the short version," Tak retorted with an equally sarcastic smile.

"Whatever works," Red said, putting a hand on her back and leading her in the direction of the food court.

* * *

_I think I'll end it here. I originally had it end with Red and Tak exchanging evil smiles while talking to an oblivious Purple and Tak invites Red to dinner to show the change in their relationship. But then I realized that didn't make sense since she felt so terrible for raping Dib and cheating on Purple in Prisoners of Lust. So I knew she had to do the "honest" thing and confess. Oh goodie. Point is, this story was my excuse to write about "hate sex" and had little to do with actual plot. _


End file.
